


Straddled on the Lawn

by souperboi



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Bottom BadBoyHalo, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, skeppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souperboi/pseuds/souperboi
Summary: Busy, loud parties aren’t exactly Bad’s thing. He only agreed to come because Skeppy asked him to. But when Skeppy leaves him alone and comes back a lil tipsy, fun times are in store for the both of them.(basically just smut lol but with a half decent plot)
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 11
Kudos: 487





	Straddled on the Lawn

It was too loud in that house. Way too loud.

The music from the obscenely large speakers could be heard even from the driveway where Bad sat staring at the pavement. He would occasionally pick up a pebble and toss it to the opposite side of the road, focusing on the click sound it would make when it hit the curb. 

"Just focus on the rocks, Bad," he whispered to himself. It had been almost 2 hours now since Bad had lost Skeppy in the sea of people. He didn’t even want to be here now but—who could say no to Skeppy’s puppy eyes? Certainly not Bad. He angrily kicked at the stones around his feet, ‘why did you bring me here, Geppy, if you were just gonna ditch me?’ 

Bad tugged his hoodie strings so the hood closed around his face, just his nose poking out of the black fabric to let people know there was someone in there. 

‘I wanna go home...’ He pouted, tossing another pebble.

Click!

‘This is all Skeppy’s fault.’ 

Click!

‘Why can't this be over with so we can just go—‘

Click!

Bad’s thought were interrupted, his hand mid-toss.

He was still holding the rock.

Bad sat there frozen; so still one might think he was trying to disappear into the darkness of the night. Camouflaging like a salamander or a chameleon. It wasn’t until he felt a familiar finger poke his nose did he realize who was there.

“Boop!” Skeppy plopped down to sit on the curb next to Bad, sliding against him as he went.

Bad’s hands flew to his hood and opened it slightly to look at his best friend. He peaked out at him with nervousness and confusion, wondering where the muffins he's been all night. A chill wind rustled the leaves around them as Bad and Skeppy held silent eye contact. Bad could feel the night’s chill stinging his face and noticed Skeppy’s cheeks were flushed as well.

“Where were you?” Bad asked, shifting himself to face Skeppy. ‘Is he ok?’ Bad thought as he noticed Skeppy swaying slightly.

“At the party,” he answered plainly as a smile played on his lips. Bad simply raised his eyebrows as if to say, ‘No duh, dummy’. 

“Why’d you ditch me?” At this point Bad felt like interigating the boy in the blue hoodie, sitting before him. Skeppy nearly inhaled the atmosphere as he gasped dramatically.

“I didn’t ditch you!!!” he slurred loudly, leaning forward. The breeze came again as he continued, “You left! I didn’t know where you went!” Skeppy shivered as the crisp air made it’s way through the thick fabric of his hoodie. 

Bad stood up. He wasn’t going to let his friend freeze out here, despite Skeppy leaving him alone all night.

“C’mon, muffinhead,” he tugged on the blue sweatshirt, “Lets go inside to warm up.”

Skeppy followed, standing up with wobbly legs. Bad grabbed both Skeppy’s shoulders to steady him. ‘Seriously—geez—is he alright?!’

“Cmon,” he repeated.

The two of them made their way to the lawn. About halfway across the grass Skeppy wobbled again and leaned onto Bad.

“SkepPY WHA—”

With a courageous squeak from Bad and an evil cackle from Skeppy, they both toppled to the ground in a tangled heap. Bad hit the ground on his back and stayed there, stunned. Maybe he couldn’t move from having just gotten the wind knocked out of him. Or maybe he couldn’t move due to a maniacally laughing Skeppy pinning him down. Bad blushed, looking up at Skeppy, who was currently straddling him with his hands holding Bad’s wrists down.

‘Oh my goodness oh my goodness oh my goodness’

Skeppy could barely hold himself together as he forced his laughter down. Bad couldn’t tell if he had noticed their position but, from the light cast across his tan skin from the porch light just 10 feet away, he could see just how flushed Skeppy was.

“Sk-Skeppy?? Are you drunk?” Bad’s voice pitched with surprise and confusion as he tried to ignore their arrangement. 

Through a stifled laugh Skeppy responded, “I don’t know, Bad…mmmmayyybeeee.” He stretched out nearly every syllable of ‘maybe’ and stuck his face down close to Bad’s so their noses touched.

Bad’s face grew even redder as he squirmed, trying to sit up. ‘Does alcohol give him super strength or something?!’ He turned his face away from Skeppy’s and pouted.

“You left me all night to get drunk?” he questioned, forcing his voice to sound angry. It didn’t work. He was way to flustered to sound annoyed.

“Noooo! I got drunk ‘cause I couldn’t find you all night!” Skeppy kept his hands tight at Bad’s wrists. “I thought you left without me.” He tilted his head like a puppy and held back another giggle.

Bad didn’t answer. He refused to make eye contact.

“Oh c’mooon Bad!” Skeppy slid down Bad’s torso, achieving more blushing from the flustered boy beneath him. He smiled slyly and leaned down so his mouth was next to Bad’s ear. “I can make it up to you if you’d like.”

Bad’s eyes went wide as he whipped his head forward to look at him. Their cheeks brushed together as Skeppy pulled back, sending a tingled through Bad’s nerves and down his spine. He could already feel a…problem arising in his pants as he tried once more to squirm out of Skeppy’s grip.

“No noo, Bad! You’re not getting away that easily,” Skeppy meant to say that as a joke but he felt his voice drop into a tone similar to a growl.

Bad felt it too. He froze, shutting his eyes. Of course, this was a dream come true. His best friend that he’d been in love with since the moment they met pinning him down? Flirting? Of course! But Bad was so flustered and surprised by Skeppy all he could do was shuffle under him.

Skeppy planted himself heavier on Bad, moving to his lap for more support. He felt Bad’s breath hitch and they both paused.

Skeppy’s eyes turned darker as he leaned further toward Bad, adjusting his hips and slightly grinding onto Bad, achieving another short breath.

“Ho ho, Bad,” he whispered in his ear once again. “Is that a muffin in your pocket or are you just—”

“Shut up.”

Skeppy was shocked at the breathlessness in Bad’s voice. He was really getting into this huh? Skeppy wondered how far he could take Bad, even in his drunken mind he could still show Bad a good time.

“Make me—” 

Bad pushed his face up to connect their lips, cutting Skeppy off again. The warmth of Bad’s hot breath and Skeppy’s drunken blush made both their bodies heat up in the cold. Skeppy kissed back and loosened his grip on Bad’s wrists, allowing him to sit up. Bad’s hands gripped Skeppy’s teal sweatshirt as he kissed him further, occasionally nibbling Skeppy’s bottom lip to pull a groan from his throat. Skeppy had his hands planted firmly on Bad’s hips, grinding onto him to excite pretty, high pitched moans.

If Skeppy didn’t care about the position they were in before—he certainly did now. With Bad sitting up in the cold, damp grass Skeppy was now straddling Bad, sitting in his lap. It was obvious Skeppy wanted to switch when he abruptly stopped the passionate kiss—earning a soft whimper from Bad. 

In one swift motion Skeppy grabbed Bad and rolled to the side to readjust. Now that Bad was sitting on Skeppy’s lap this time, they continued. Warm hands followed by cold air made its way up Bad’s torso as he shivered under Skeppy’s kiss. The kisses were slowly trialing down Bad’s chin to a sensitive place on his neck that was found after a rich moan was pulled from him. 

They were so focused on the pleasure they were feeling that it took them nearly 10 minutes to remember they were on some stranger’s lawn.

‘Wait.’ Bad thought. ‘I-I should take him home…he’s totally wasted.’

“S-Skeppy…” he trailed off as Skeppy continued biting and kissing his neck. “Skeppy we should—” A soft gasp rose from his throat after Skeppy’s hips rolled into him. He threw his head down onto Skeppy’s shoulder and bit down in the teal fabric to conceal the obscene noises he was making while the grinding continued. “Sk-Skeppy ah-”

“Yes Bad?” Skeppy slurred. The cocky manner in which he spoke into Bad’s ear between kisses made Bad bite down harder.

“W-we should…nnnh…we should…car..nnh…home…you’re drunk,” Amidst pleasure and panting Bad tried to string together a sentence, although even if Skeppy was sober, there’s no way he could’ve understood him.

“What was that?”

“W-we should…go home Sk-Geppy…i’ll drive.. you’re…drunk” he managed to squeak out between voice cracks. Skeppy simply whined in response. 

“But how am I supposed to make it up to you, Bad?” he trailed Bad’s neck with more sloppy kisses. “I need you to forgive me…”

“I do! I-I do, Geppy!” Bad panted. “But we should go home...so we don’t catch a cold.”

Skeppy kept kissing his neck, bucking his hips twice to let Bad know he was getting impatient.

“T-There’s a bed at home.”

This got Skeppy’s attention, he stopped dead and looked at Bad, smiling.

“Okay. Let’s go.” And with one final sloppy kiss on the lips, Skeppy stood, pulling Bad up with him. Bad nearly crumpled. Now I’m the one with wobbly legs?! He grabbed Skeppy’s shoulders for support and started slowly making his way towards his car  
.  
Once they got inside, Bad blasted the heat—although they were both already sweating—and they sat in content silence for a few moments. When the peaceful minutes of breathing were over in Skeppy’s mind, he leaned over and planted yet another kiss on Bad’s collarbone. Bad giggled in response and gently pushed Skeppy away.

“Let me focus on the road. Then we can continue.” He said as calmly as his flustered mouth with let him. Based on Skeppy’s mischievous pout, he knew this was going to be a long car ride. 

And an even longer night.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing smut >~<  
> howd i do?  
> jeez this was so stressful to write


End file.
